


Королевская семья

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Реакция на рождение Вольфа





	Королевская семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416441) by mousapelli. 



– Кто тут мой маленький принц? – ворковала Шери над новорожденным сыном, щекоча животик и заставляя младенца восторженно визжать. – Вот мой маленький принц!  
– Он очень похож на нее, – прокомментировал Гвендаль так тихо, чтобы услышал только брат.  
– С одним из нас это должно было случиться, рано или поздно, – пожал плечами Конрад. Он поднял руку, чтобы подергать себя за «хвостик» прически, но нащупал только воздух: военная стрижка была ему еще внове, и он регулярно забывал, что теперь у него короткие волосы. – Может, он и вести себя будет, как она.  
– Прикуси язык, – резко заткнул его Гвендаль.  
– Но хорошо, что он родился, – меланхолично продолжил Конрад. – Теперь я лишь третий наследник, так что если со мной что-то случится в бою, особо неприятных последствий не будет.  
– Конрад... – начал Гвендаль, но тот лишь отмахнулся.  
– Все в порядке, брат, – сказал он, и если его бодрая улыбка была немного вымученной, Гвендаль мудро не стал это комментировать, – человеческая кровь мне тут не помощник. К тому же теперь, когда матушка заполучила двоих так необходимых ей чистокровных наследников, я могу делать всё, что пожелаю.  
– Кстати, – Гвендаль повернул голову и посмотрел Конраду прямо в глаза, – а где Йозак?  
Конрад засмеялся и не ответил.  
– Гвендаль! – позвала Шери. – Конрад! Идите и наконец познакомьтесь со своим младшим братиком!


End file.
